Mario Girls go to Potatotown
by AllPowerfulDaisy
Summary: This is basically a random story about the girl Mario characters going to a place called Potatotown. Don't ask. I made the character Tulip. Please review! CHAPTER 7 UP!
1. The Girls go to Potatotown

Disclaimer: I own the plot, Tulip, and Potatotown. That is all. By the way,  
Narr stands for narrator.  
*~*~*~*  
I was REALLY bored when I wrote this, so it doesn't make much sense.  
*~*~*~*  
CHAPTER 1- THE GIRLS GO TO POTATOTOWN  
*~*~*~*  
Peach: I'm bored.  
Daisy: Me too.  
Peach: I'm bored.  
Tulip: We heard you the first time.  
Peach: I'm bored.  
Plum: -_- If you're so bored, then do something!  
Peach: How about we move!  
All: YAY!  
Narr- One hour later, the girls (except Peach) are very annoyed by a  
strange talking cat on a train.  
Rover: What's your name?  
Daisy: DAISY! NOW SHUT UP!  
Rover: Well. DAISY! NOW SHUT UP! ... That's a nice name!  
Daisy: My name is Daisy.  
Rover: Ok Daisy!  
Peach: I am Peach. How very nice to meet you.  
Tulip: Are you insane? Anyhoo, I'm Tulip.  
Plum: Plum.  
Rover: Wow! Those are great names for guys!  
Girls: WE'RE GIRLS!  
Rover: Oh. Sorry. So, where're ya going?  
Daisy: *sarcastically* Potatotown!  
Rover: Wow! That's one of my favorite vacation spots!  
Plum: *stares at Rover*  
Rover: Oh! Look! We're pulling into Potatotown now! See ya!  
Girls: *get of train*  
Tulip: I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
Daisy: Geeze! That cat was annoying!  
Plum: I can't believe there's really a place called Potatotown. Rover sure  
is a dork!  
Peach: That was such a cute little kitty! I wanna see it again!  
Tulip: You're insane.  
Peach: Awww. Thanks, Tulip!  
Daisy: I don't think that was a compliment, Peach.  
Tulip: Why did you call this place Potatotown?  
Daisy: Dunno. Just the first thing that popped into my head.  
Plum: I would have called it Orangeville!  
Tom Nook: *randomly appears* Hi! Are you Peach, Plum, Daisy, and Tulip? I  
got a phone call from a freaky cat on a train.  
Peach: But he was with us the whole time. He never made a phone call!  
Nook: Uh. I mean. He ESPed me telling me that four girls were moving.  
Daisy: We never told him we were moving!  
Nook: I DON'T CARE JUST PAY ME FOR THE HOUSES!!!  
Tulip: *pulls out a coin* Here's your payment.  
Nook: OH MY GOSH! IS THAT GOLD?!?!?!  
Peach: Yeah. DUH!  
Nook: Have all four houses! *skips away* I got a gold coin! MUAHAHAHAHA!  
*~*~*~*  
So. It stinks, I know. Well, this is my first AC fanfic, so please don't  
flame me. R/R! Thanx! 


	2. Move in and Meet the Animals

Last time on Mario Girls go to Potatotown, Peach was bored, Rover was  
idiotic, and Nook thought that one coin was a lot of money. That about sums  
it all up.  
*~*~*~*  
Most of the animals I use in this chapter I haven't seen in a long time, so  
I don't know exactly what they say.  
*~*~*~*  
CHAPTER 2- MOVE IN AND MEET THE ANIMALS  
*~*~*~*  
Daisy: That was. odd.  
Plum: LET'S GET OUR HOUSES!  
Tulip: I get dibs on the one with the green roof!  
Peach: Hm. I'll take red!  
Daisy: Yellow!  
Plum: So, that leaves me with orange.  
Tulip: Now let's decorate them!  
All: YEA!  
Narr: Let's see what Peach is doing with her house!  
Peach: *walks into red-roofed house* Well, first thing's first. Carpet and  
wallpaper! Pink, of course! *spreads a neon pink carpet on the floor and a  
very very VERY light pink wallpaper on the walls* It's just have to do  
until I get something DECORATIVE! Now just to get my hands on some  
furniture.  
Narr: What do you think Daisy's up to?  
Daisy: *sees the inside of her house* They call this dump a HOUSE?! It's  
hardly even a broom closet! Let's see. *searches though her travel bag*  
Where are they.? I know they have to be SOMEWHERE around here.! *stops  
searching* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I FORGOT MY DECORATIONS!  
Narr: Let's hope Tulip is having better luck than Daisy!  
Tulip: I know just what to do! *paints her walls and floors with tulips all  
over them* Perfect!  
Narr: What about Plum?  
Plum: *putting purple stuff every where* Purple, purple, purple, purple,  
purple, purple, PURPLE! Purple is my favorite color! ^_^  
Girls: *all walk out of their houses at the EXACT SAME TIME (A/N: lol  
APP!)*  
Tulip: Let's go explore! Meet some of our new neighbors, ya know?  
Peach: But we don't know our way around!  
Plum: Yeah, we need a map or something.  
Daisy: *rips the map off of the map sign* Problem solved. Now let's go!  
Narr: The quartet visits the town animals in a random order.  
Static: Hey, krrzt!  
Peach: Awwww. It's a cute little midget squirrel! *hugs Static*  
Static: *uses his magical Static powers to shock Peach*  
Peach: Hey! Bad cute little midget squirrel!  
Tulip: Congratulations, Static! You just did what I've wanted to do to her  
ever since I met her!  
Static: How did you know my name, krrzt?  
Plum: I think she read it up there! *points to a few lines up*  
Static: Oh. That explains it, krrzt.  
*~*~*~*  
AllPowerfulDaisy: Well, did you like it? I know, not funny. I just don't  
have the inspiration I need. Well, I'm gonna start puttin' little endings  
to all of me chapters. Who would like to be my assistant?  
Plum, Tulip, and Peach: ME! ME! PICK ME!  
Daisy: Not me.  
AllPowerfulDaisy: DAISY! You're my lucky new assistant!  
Daisy: But why me?  
AllPowerfulDaisy: Just think of it! We're like twins! Only you look  
freakish!  
Daisy: Hey! We look exactly the same!  
AllPowerfulDaisy: *looks very offended* I have NEVER been more insulted in  
my whole entire life!  
Daisy: *scowls*  
AllPowerfulDaisy: Just kidding! Well, Daisy, say your line.  
Daisy: What line?  
AllPowerfulDaisy: *whispers something in Daisy's ear*  
Daisy: OH! Stay tuned for more of Mario Girls go to Potatotown! 


	3. Insert Chapter Title Here

Last time on Mario Girls go to Potatotown, the girls decorate their houses  
and meet Static.  
AllPowerfulDaisy: STATIC RULES THE WORLD!  
*~*~*~*  
CHAPTER 3- (INSERT CHAPTER TITLE HERE)  
*~*~*~*  
Peach: I hate you!  
Static: That's your problem, krrzt!  
Daisy: Let's leave.  
Plum: Sounds good to me!  
Narr: The girls randomly explore meeting Tabby, Huggy, and Cobb. They keep  
exploring until.  
Peach: *runs into a tree*  
Tulip: What a klutz.  
Peach: *looks at the tree* LOOK! A PEACH! *eats a peach*  
Plum: Peach! You ate another peach!  
Tulip: *not entertained* Oh yay. Cannibalism.  
Daisy: Popcorn? *holds out some popcorn for Tulip to take* (A/N: Maybe you  
had to be there. wait! I WASN'T THERE!)  
Peach: That never occurred to me. What EVER shall I do?  
Cher: *randomly appears and starts singing* If I could turn back time! If I  
could find a way!  
AllPowerfulDaisy: What's she doing here?  
Tulip: I dunno. You put her there!  
AllPowerfulDaisy: Oh yea! *uses her Magical Author Powers to make Cher  
disappear* That's better! *vanishes*  
Daisy: But she DID have a good idea! TURN BACK TIME!  
Plum: I don't think that's an option, Daisy.  
Tulip: Well, let's keep looking around!  
Narr: They all took Tulip's advice until they were AGAIN stopped, this time  
by a bunch of ants.  
Plum: OOOOH! ANTS!  
Peach & Tulip: AAAAAAHHH! GET IT AWAY!  
Daisy: *listens to the ants very closely* Guys, do you happen to hear  
chanting?  
Peach: *listens* Why yes, I do.  
Ants: *in a single file line* The ants go marching one by one hurrah!  
Hurrah! They'll suck your brains out though a straw hurrah! Hurrah!  
Tulip: These ants seem to want to take over the world. Isn't that nice?  
Plum: Hey! They're starting another verse!  
Ants: *arrange themselves so that there are two single file lines* The ants  
go marching two by two hurrah! Hurrah! They'll shove your nose into a shoe  
hurrah! Hurrah!  
Daisy: I've had enough! *brings out bug spray and sprays the ants with it*  
Continue!  
Plum: Let's go see what Nook has in his shop!  
Peach & Tulip: SHOPPING! YAY!  
*~*~*~*  
AllPowerfulDaisy: Wow. short chapter. Anyhoo, my friend, moonkitty114, and  
I made up the ant song when she was at my house once. I had her permission  
to use the first verse, which she made up. The popcorn thing was made up by  
another friend, AllPowerfulPeach, and my sister, from which I also had  
permission to use their idea.  
Daisy: *yawns widely and conspicuously* Well, I hope you liked it!  
AllPowerfulDaisy: Darn. I used my two best ideas in this chapter. 


	4. Shopping Stupidity

Next on Mario Girls go to Potatotown, Peach, Plum, Daisy, and Tulip get to  
go on their long-awaited shopping trip, and peach could possibly hand some  
of her stupidity to one of the others.  
AllPowerfulDaisy: And possibly all of them!  
*~*~*~*  
CHAPTER 4- SHOPPING STUPIDITY  
*~*~*~*  
Narr: the four girls head on over to Nook's Cranny.  
Peach: I haven't gone shopping in, like, three whole hours!  
Tulip: I KNOW! Isn't it absolutely DREADFUL?  
Daisy: They seriously need to get a life!  
Plum: Really.  
Peach & Tulip: I HEARD THAT!!  
Plum: So?  
Girls: *walk into the shop*  
Nook: Um. What am I supposed to say again?  
Peach: I dunno.  
Nook: Well then, just go ahead and shop.  
Tulip: YAY!  
Daisy: *looks around the shop* So, do you have anything good?  
Nook: Nope! Just junk that I found in the dump! Uh, I mean, yes! It's all  
the best quality stuff you can buy!  
Plum: *sees a bunch of wilted flowers* Sure. Whatever.  
Tulip: What would you do if I gave you this? *holds out a coin*  
Nook: O_O Gold!  
Tulip: Well?  
Nook: O_O Gold!!  
Tulip: TELL ME!  
Nook: O_O GOLD!!  
Tulip: No gold for you.  
Nook: *almost crying* If you gave me that I would make my shop really  
really big!  
Tulip: Here ya go! *gives the coin to Nook*  
Nook: *stops weeping* GOLD! *quickly snatches the coin from Tulip*  
Narr: As the week progresses, the girls continue to bribe nook with coins  
until they're almost out.  
Peach: Let's go get stuff from Nook!  
Plum: *checks her purse* But I'm REALLY low on coins!  
Daisy: WHERE'D THEY GOOOOOO?!?!  
Tulip: *sniffle* Somebody must have stolen them all!  
SFX (Sound Effects): Dun dun DUN!  
Peach: -_-' We spent them all on Nook's stuff, remember?  
Plum: WHEN?!  
Tulip: I don't remember doing that!  
Daisy: Neither do I!  
Peach: Never fear! PEACH IS HERE!  
Plum, Daisy, and Tulip: o.O  
Peach: I know just what to do! *pulls out some stationary and starts  
writing.*  
Daisy: What are you doing?  
Peach: *delivers the letter* That.  
Tulip: Yeah, but WHAT DID U DO?!  
Peach: I wrote home for more coins! ^_^  
All: YAY! NOW WE CAN KEEP GETTING EXPENSIVE STUFF AT CHEAP PRICES!  
YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!  
*~*~*~*  
AllPowerfulDaisy: Sorry about having a bad chapter. I'm just not hyper! If  
you want the chapters to be longer, just tell me via review! NO FLAMES!  
Thanx! ^_^  
Daisy: Do I get a line?  
AllPowerfulDaisy: You just said one, happy? Anyhoo, stay tuned for more of-  
. of- *whispers* Daisy! Pay attention!  
Daisy: *examining her finger nails* What? Oh!  
AllPowerfulDaisy: Stay tuned for more of-  
Daisy: Mario Girls go to Potatotown! 


	5. Plum's Insane Again!

AllPowerfulDaisy: I would just like to thank all those nice reviewers out  
there who like my story!  
AllPowerfulPeach- I'm gonna be switching dumb people every once in a while.  
Rootie Tootie- Glad you liked it!  
DoubleD- Yes, you DID read it! Lol!  
Moonkitty114: Don't worry! *evil grin* You'll be yourself again, soon!  
AllPowerfulDaisy: On with the story!  
*~*~*~*  
Last time on Mario Girls go to Potatotown, Peach was being SMART for a  
change!  
AllPowerfulDaisy: And all the others were being dumb!  
*~*~*~*  
CHAPTER 5- PLUM'S INSANE AGAIN!  
Narr: And so, the four girls got a refill of coins from the Mushroom  
Kingdom, and now it's Saturday at 8:00.  
AllPowerfulDaisy: *sarcastically* I wonder what THAT could mean!  
Narr: O_O Anyway, the girls went to the train station for some bizarre  
reason.  
Peach: What's that dog with the guitar and a really big head doing here?  
Daisy: I dunno. Why don't you ask him?  
Plum: I WILL! *goes over and talks to Totakeke*  
K.K.: You want me to jam 4 u?  
Tulip: OF COURSE!  
K.K: Got any requests?  
All: No.  
K.K.: All right! Get ready to jam, K.K. Rock style! *plays the best song in  
Totakeke history*  
Plum: OH! OH! I WANNA PLAY SUMTHIN!!! ME! ME! ME! *steals K.K.'s guitar and  
starts playing a rock remix of the Kokiri Forest song*DEEDEEDEEDEDEDEDEDE  
UHH!!  
All except Plum: O_O  
Plum: DUUUUUUUUUN!! UH HUH! OH YEA! ME SO GOOD! DEEDEEDEEDEDE LAAAAAAA!  
Daisy: She's drunk!  
Peach: No, just tone deaf.  
Tulip: *with tears of happiness in her eyes* This is wonderful!  
Peach: How?  
Tulip: Plum's insane again!  
Daisy: Again?  
Tulip: She had a nasty UN-insane virus for a while. It looks like she found  
a cure! OH JOY!  
Daisy & Peach: o.O O.o  
*~*~*~*  
AllPowerfulDaisy: Short chappy. I know. Sorry, I drank all my Mountain Dew  
last night!  
Daisy: Nooooooooooooooooooooooo. *boing boing boing boing!*  
AllPowerfulDaisy: Oh. THAT'S where it all went. Well, sorry again! Keep  
checking to see if I update! ^_^ 


	6. Just Plain Annoying!

So, after Plum FINALLY got rid of her anti-insane thingie, the girls get to  
continue on their mission. Quest. Thing!  
Pippin: YOU CAN'T SAY THAT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!  
Okay! Yeesh!  
*~*~*~*  
CHAPTER 6- JUST PLAIN ANNOYING!  
*~*~*~*  
Plum- I have a lovely bunch of coconuts! Deedledeedee! There they are-a  
standing in a row! BOOM BOOM! Big one-  
Daisy- SHUT UP AND IF YOU JUST HAVE TO SING THEN SING A DIFFERENT SONG!!!  
Plum- Okay! I have a lovely roll of ducky tape! Dee-  
Peach- That qualifies as the same song.  
Tulip- Be careful how you treat her! If you don't, she won't be insane  
anymore!  
Plum- That's right! Sniffle. Oops! I mean- *sniffle*  
Peach- *sarcastically* Oh, won't that be a horrible loss.  
Plum- *venomous stare*  
Daisy- *cowers behind Peach*  
Peach- Why are you hiding behind me?  
Daisy- You don't want to see her when she's angry. . .  
Tulip- Now you've done it!  
Plum- *grows devil tail*  
Peach- Oh no. . .  
Plum- Oh yes. . .  
Narr- *blocks everyone's view of the overly exciting scene* I'm sorry, but  
this violent scene is not for your eyes!  
Audience- BOOOOO!!! COME ON! MOVE!!! GET OUTA THE WAY!! THIS IS EXCITING!!!  
Narr- Too bad  
SFX- *fight sounds in the background*  
Narr- *moves*  
Audience- YAY!!!  
Plum- MUAHAHAHAHA!!! YEA! CHEER 4 MEH!!!  
Peach- Let's go do sumthin else. . .  
Tulip- Good idea.  
Daisy- Let's go to our houses first.  
Plum- Okieday!!!  
Narr- So they all go to their houses, and all accidentally fall asleep.  
Well. . .except Plum.  
Plum- *listening to her Rock remix of the Kokiri Forest song* I must hatch  
random evil plots to give this idiotic story meaning!  
Audience- GASP! NOT A PLOT! PLOTS ARE EVIL EVEN IF THEY'RE NOT EVIL PLOTS!  
Now we've gone and confused ourselves. . .  
Plum- Hey! Get outa my house!  
Audience- *run screaming from the house*  
Narr- The next day. . .  
Daisy-*walks out of her house to see Peach doing the same* O_O  
Peach- *also sees Daisy* O_O  
Daisy- O_O  
Peach- O_O  
Daisy- You look freakish. . .  
Peach- I look freakish? Look in a mirror some day!  
Daisy- *pulls out a mirror and looks at her reflection* AHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT  
HAPPENED TO ME?!?!?!  
Peach- *pulls out a mirror and looks at her reflection and has the exact  
same reaction*  
Both- WHAT HAPPENED TO US?!?!?!  
*~*~*~*  
AllPowerfulDaisy: What DID happen to then? Find out next time on Mario  
Girls go to Potatotown!  
Daisy- You deformed me into one of those-  
AllPowerfulDaisy- *puts her hand over Daisy's mouth* Sorry about her. She's  
sick today. Later all! 


	7. Freaky Midgets

So, we are left with the immortal question(s): What happened to Peach and  
Daisy? Did it happen to Plum and Tulip too? You get to find out right. . .  
NOW!  
Plum-. . . You lied.  
How?  
Plum- I don't know what happened. And neither do they! *points at the  
audience*  
Oh well. . .  
*~*~*~*  
CHAPTER 7- FREAKY MIDGETS  
*~*~*~*  
Daisy- The horror!  
Plum & Tulip- *come out of their houses*  
Tulip- What's all the screami- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Plum- HAHAHAHAHA!!! THIS IS A FUNNY DREAM!!!  
Peach- It isn't a dream.  
Plum- THAT MAKES IT EVEN FUNNIER!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!  
Daisy- Have you seen what YOU look like yet?  
Plum- *looks in a mirror* Um. . . this is scary. I'm not looking back at  
me.  
Tulip- Welcome to the club.  
Plum- Why is there a weird short girl with purple hair and a stupid hat on  
in the mirror?  
Peach- That's you.  
Plum- HAHAHAHAHA!!! WE'RE ALL FREAKY MIDGET PEOPLE!!!  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- *and so on and so on*  
Narr- Now, finally you get to know what happened. I will tell you. They all  
turned into-  
AllPowerfulDaisy- No, I think I'LL tell them the hideous news. They turned  
into-  
Narr- This is MY job! You can't take it from me!  
AllPowerfulDaisy- I appointed the job to you. I DO have the power to take  
it away from you.  
Narr- Yes, you gave me the job, and I am doing it!  
AllPowerfulDaisy- Well, I'm taking over this little segment!  
*the fight continues while the story is going on*  
Daisy- So, what happened?  
Peach- I think we've spent too much time here.  
Tulip- Can someone tell us what's going on?  
Plum- -AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-  
Random Narr # 2-  
AllPowerfulDaisywasbeingevilandturnedallofyouintostupidlookingAnimalCrossing  
peopleeitherthatorthisisPlum'sevilplotfromthelastchpterandsomehowshegotamagi  
cwandandturnedyouallintostupidlookingAnimalCrossingpeopleanddidittoherselfto  
reducesuspicionandifyouknowwhatI'msayingthenyoumustbeageniusbecauseIcan'teve  
nuderstanditandI'msayingitandthisisconfusing!!!!!  
Girls- o.O Wha?!?!  
Nook- *appears out of nowhere* HEY! That's MY language!  
Daisy- Really? What did Random Narr # 2 say?  
Nook- . . . I dunno  
Peach- YOU SHOULD KNOW IF IT'S YOUR LANGUAGE!!!  
Nook- *sniffle*  
*~*~*~*  
AllPowerfulDaisy- So, do YOU know what random Narr # 2 said? Well, so do I.  
Did I stop because I wanted to make a cliffhanger? Or was it because I ran  
out of ideas?  
Daisy- *whispering to the audience* She ran out of ideas.  
AllPowerfulDaisy- Not to worry! Another chapter will be up soon!  
*muttering* I think. . . 


End file.
